L
Perfil thumb|260px|L *'Nombre artístico:' L(엘) *'Nombre real: '''Kim Myung Soo(김명수) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarin, MC, Actor, Modelo y Actor de doblaje. *'Apodos:' Calma, Iceprince, VisuaL *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur *'''Estatura: 180cm *'Peso: '''61kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Agencia: Woollim Entertainment Biografia L (Kim Myungsoo) nació el 13 de marzo de 1992 en Seúl, Corea del Sur. Asistió Duk-soo High School y se graduó de la Universidad de Daekyung el 15 de febrero del 2013, junto con los miembros Sungkyu, Sungyeol, Hoya y Dongwoo, con especialización en música práctica. Dramas *Master's Sun (SBS, 2013) *Fantasy Tower (tVN, 2013) *What is Mom? (MBC, 2012) *Shut Up! Flower Boy Band (tVN, 2012) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) cameo ep. 3 *Jiu (TV Asahi, 2011) Videos Musicales *'''2010: Run - Epik High *'2010:' Starlight March - Strawberry Fields *'2012: '''60 sec - Sung Kyu *'2013:' Love Blossom - K.Will *'2013:' BAAAM - Dynamic Duo Temas para Dramas *L feat. Kim Ye Rim ''"Love you like U" - tema para Shut Up Flower Boy Band Programas de TV *2013 SBS Running Man (Sung Kyu y L) Ep. 162 *2013 Arirang Pops in Seoul *2013 KBS1 Open Concert *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 KBS Live Tong Plus *2013 Mnet WIDE Entertainment News *2013 Mnet Enemy Broadcast *2013 KBS Guerrilla Date *2013 KBS Vivid Informed Filming *2013 KBS2 Live Tong Plus *2013 KBS Open Concert *2013 ArirangTv Simply Kpop *2013 SBS Barefoot Friends (Episodio 12 Dongwoo, Woohyun,L, Sungjong yHoya) *2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (L as One Day MCs) *2013 SBS Mamma mia , Invitados especiales *2013 JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dongwoo, Ep 75, Ep 76) *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.37) *2013 KBS 1 VS.100 ( L ) *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.36.2) *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 "Ask in a box" *2013 "TheBeatles Code 2" *2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun, Sung Kyu, L as One Day MCs) *2013 TrunQ Korea *2013 MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.4.2) *2013 Running man (L, episodio 129) *2012 Idol Wrestling *2012 Mnet Ranking King *2012 Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *2012 Shinhwa broadcast *2012 Weekly Idol ( Especial Isla Jeju ) *2012'' KBS Gag Concert'' *2012 MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *2012 Weekly Idol * 2011 KBS "100 out of 100" (ep.25 - 28) (Sung Kyu, Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, L, SungJong) * 2011 Invincible Youth 2 (ep.26) * 2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" * 2011 Mnet "Directors Cut" (Sung Kyu, Hoya, L) * 2011 Weekly Idol * 2011 Mnet "Secret t" * 2011 Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 tvN "Comedy Big League" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol, L, SungJong) * 2011 MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship * 2011 KBS "Family Ties" *2010Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" * 2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" * 2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *2010 KBS "1 vs. 100" (Sung Kyu, Woohyun, L) * 2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" * 2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) * 2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" Anuncios *Galaxy player 5.8 (ver video) *Elite Uniform (Con IU) (Ver video) *EDIQ Edition Unique (2012) (Ver video) *Elite's School Uniform - (con F(x) ) *FILA (2013) (Ver video) *NatuurPOP (ver video) *NIKE 1st Look (ver video) *Pepsi (ver video) *Canon CF (ver video) *Nature Republic ACUA (ver video) *Elite (2013) (ver video) *Cosméticos Shara Shara (2013) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'INFINITE **'Posición:' Vocalista, Bailarín y Visual *'Educación:' **Daekyung University *'Hobbies: '''Cocinar, rapear, hacer ejercícios, fotografiar, dibujar (incluso autoretratos). *'Especialidad: Canto, modelaje, fotografía, actuación. *'''Lema: Carpe Diem (Vive el momento, en latín) *'Familia:' Padres, y hermano menor (Kim Moon Soo). *'Fanclub: '''eLements. *'Religión:' Cristiano católico. *'Tipo ideal:' Su tipo ideal de chica es inocente con el cabello largo y ondulado, y que siempre quiera esta con el. Nunca ha cambiado su tipo ideal. No conoce ninguna celebridad así, sin embargo el personaje interpretado por Inoue Mao en la película ''Te regalo mi primer amor, ''L la ha declarado como la mujer perfecta para él. *Se dice que su apodo ''L fue dado por la agencia debido a la perfecta forma de su nariz. * Antes de hacer su debut fue modelo en un centro comercial. *Tomó clases de artes marciales para preparar las escenas de lucha junto a Woohyun en Before The Dawn. *Fue a una escuela primaria solo para hombres, por lo que no hablaba mucho y era cauteloso. *El primer día que estuvo en Japon para las grabaciones del drama "JIU", se sentia solo e hizo una llamada internacional que le costo $200.000 Won. Shirota Yu, mientras L estaba en Japón, le enseñó frases. *Tiene una imagen de chico frío y cool pero los miembros dicen que es tan animado y divertido como ellos. *Le gusta mucho el skinship. *Se le conoce porque la mayor parte del tiempo suele estar perdido en su propio universo. *En el primero dormitorio compartía habitación con Dongwoo. En el segundo compartía con Sungyeol y el mánager. *Recientemente INFINITE se ha mudado a unos apartamentos lujosos. En un primer momento compartía habitación con Sunggyu, Sungyeol y el mánager pero los vecinos se quejaron del ruido cuando llegaban tarde de un horario y tuvieron que cambiarse a uno de los pisos más bajos cambiando así nuevamente las habitaciones. Actualmente comparte habitación con Sunggyu, Sungjong y el mánager. *Pelea a menudo con Sungyeol pero el resto de los miembros dicen que realmente tienen una relación de verdaderos mejores amigos. *Cuando los demás le gastan bromas a Sungjong, suele ser él que lo defiende. *Le gusta mucho tomar fotografías y es muy talentoso en ello. De hecho reveló su photobook personal el cual se vendió muy bien en el extranjero y quedó en Corea como un Best-Seller. *En septiembre reveló su segundo ensayo fotográfico, también como Best-Seller coreano. *Suele tomarle muchas fotos a Sungjong porque dice que es el más atractivo. *Está entre los ídolos masculinos con proporciones de oro, junto a Suho y Sehun (EXO), y Daehyun (B.A.P). *Se le pregunto en una encuesta sino estaria en INFINITE a que otro grupo le gustaria pertenecer a lo que respondio en MBLAQ. *En un programa fue elegido como el idol con los labios más besables. *En el Drama Master's Sun, interpreta la versión jóven de Joo Joong Won. *Estuvo envuelto en un escandalo amoroso con la ulzzangc, sin embargo esta chica ha estado en escándalos con varias celebridades (Jaejoong, Wooyoung y G-dragon) donde todos han resultado ser falsos. La agencia de L negó la relación y el mismísimo L también lo hizo, pero apesar de eso sus fans decidieron cerrar los sitios de apoyo hacia el cantante. El 25 de noviembre de 2013, la agencia confirmó que sí estuvieron saliendo durante unos meses pero que en la actualidad ambos estan separados. *Su nickname "Not N" fue dado en el programa You're my oppa, cuando él escribió L pero ésta parecía una N coreana (ㄴ). *El 25 de noviembre de 2013, la agencia confirmó que L y Kim Do Yeon sí estuvieron saliendo durante seis meses pero debido a los problemas con algunas fans, a la imagen de L, la gira de Infinite, los ataques que recibió Do Yeon, la relación fue terminada, en la actualidad ambos estan separados. Ver más. *Tiene un gran paresido al actor Shin Won Ho. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Cyworld *Twitter * L's bravo Viewtiful Galería Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:SM Entertainment